Tis The Season
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: ('Tis The Season) They all had their Christmas traditions together, but this was one of their favorite ones. Iceland/Norway/Finland/Denmark/Sweden equal five person relationship. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme over on Dreamwidth.*


Tino had suggested it of course; he'd curled up perfectly in the middle to be the cozy snugglebug as he listened to Emil insist that he'd rather sit on the other side of Tino for now than squish impossibly closer against Lukas and Mathias.

Naturally the Nordic had slid the Icelandic one of the group closer and snuggled against him, still hoping that Berwald would be finished with the Hot Cocoa soon, so that he could feel the gentle and reassuring man beside him that always tucked his small body comfortably against the much taller Nordic.

Emil despite his protests at the thought of being squished by his brother and the Danish one of the group, seemed to really enjoy being cuddled quite comfortably against Tino's side.

Then again, Emil liked to insist that he didn't need to be coddled as he tried to pretend that those were childish things though they all knew better after all of these years.

"I love Ber's hot chocolate." Tino hummed softly as he tried to burrow against Emil's shoulder for the warmth that was felt there and for the just right strength of the not quite pillow there.

"It is alright." Emil's face flushed scarlet as he slowly leaned further into Tino's embrace and tried not to show all of the absolute pleasure at simply being cuddled as he watched the Finnish man turn on the DVD player via their remote and click play for it to start with the movie ads that Emil couldn't care less about as he wondered how Tino had always managed to have the softest winter sweaters ever.

He half-hummed before he cut the sound short and watched the perfect light blue of the sweater that curled just so around the Finn's side and made him look impossibly more adorable.

* * *

Berwald found himself responding to Tino's claims of the movie slowly getting to the point of starting as he carefully finished making their hot cocoas.

The Swedish man smiled at the thought of joining them on that comfortable couch that wasn't quite built for five people as he hadn't yet upgraded their couch to one that could more comfortably sit five.

There was something nice however about claiming a seat beside Tino and Mathias despite the very little room that he had to fit into after setting down all five cups on the coffee table along with a thermos full of the delicious chocolately drink.

Still the movie's advertisements ran long as they tended to as he watched the last couple of them before they could watch Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, one of the many beloved Christmas movies of the time.

Berwald found himself tugging Tino closer and felt the Finn likewise cuddle against his side comfortably as he felt Mathias loop his hands expertly around the Swede's waist.

It was a pleasant version of a tight squeeze as the T.V. quite quickly took up their attention despite the huge amount of times they'd seen it as they slowly took to a Christmas movie marathon as the night went on; it didn't matter that Christmas had been the day before to them at all.

They loved celebrating it together and one of their favorite traditions after all was their Christmas movie marathon that encouraged drinking of hot cocoa and watching movies that they'd seen several times before they fell asleep all cuddled up in one huge bunch on the still much too small couch.

The aches that they'd all have in their backs and sides from the awkward sleeping positions were worth every second they spent together, Christmas movie after Christmas movie.

While this wasn't their only tradition as they unwrapped their gifts on Christmas Eve right before Tino headed out for the night, and since they had to stay back until he got home, they found their ways of passing the time were centered around whichever gifts they had received that year.

Only after Tino returned would they sleep, and after they'd spent the hour or two after he returned encouraging him to play with his gifts as well before the mad giggling usually started from Tino having far too many cookies and milk and even alcohol from the families that he'd just returned from visiting.

He'd curl contently in the middle of the bed, because Christmas time was when Tino always got the choice of where he cuddled and what they did until they evenly switched it up later.


End file.
